


Sister Earth

by woollie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Gods, Magic, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollie/pseuds/woollie





	Sister Earth

I woke up to the pitter-patter of soft rain falling on the leaves that surrounded me. I poked my head out of the canopy atop the treetops and surveyed the sky above me. The skies were grey, dotted with rain clouds. Looking towards the horizon, I could see darker rain clouds and lightning, fast approaching my location.

I sat up and stretched, releasing my muscles from the deep sleep that I had just woken up from. The forest was quiet today, save for the sound of rain. Moving the leaves of my canopy aside, I slid down the long tree branch towards the trunk. I miscalculated just how slippery the tree branch was from the rain and fell against the side of the tree trunk with a soft thud.

“Ah!” A quiet squeak escaped my lips, causing some baby birds in a nest near me to awake and start squawking for their mother.

“Sorry, babies!” I tiptoed along another tree branch towards the nest and stroked the baby birds heads. They peered up towards me, their mouths open wide waiting for food. I closed my eyes, listening for the sound of the mother bird. In my mind, I could see the mother bird pecking at the ground a few acres away.

“Your mother is coming soon with food, be patient, my babies.” I stroked their soft, wet heads once more before jumping off the branch towards the mossy forest floor.

Landing on the ground, the forest floor was a different scene. A thick fog had rolled in, making it hard to see more than 6 feet ahead of me. To the left of me, a pair of grey squirrels were foraging amongst the wet dirt, looking for fresh mushrooms to eat. The squirrels noticed my presence, tilting their heads up towards me I could vaguely see their thoughts behind their watery, brown eyes.

“ _Mushrooms...hungry._ ”

Chuckling to myself, I crouched down and pressed my right palm against the cold dirt. Instantly, a crop of fresh, red mushrooms popped up in front of the squirrels. The squirrels jumped back in alarm at the sudden appearance of mushrooms, before dashing towards the fresh fungi and ravaging them.

“ _Mushrooms!!_ ”

In the far distance, I could hear the village start to wake up. Realizing that I was already late, I started to run as fast as I could towards the village. My simple, leather hide shoes slapped against the wet detritus that lined the ground. I started to slip and slide through the mud and decided that it might be easier to glide along the ground as opposed to risking a potential ankle breakage.

I arrived at the outskirts of the village, I couldn’t see if any of the villagers were out on the fields yet due to the fog; but from the sounds of it everyone was still inside, getting ready to face a new, dreary day. Years back, this village had been a bustling core for the city of Kranen; however, due to the Black War that had destroyed much of the city and killed millions of its citizens, this village was reduced to not much more than a few cobblestone huts.

Everytime I thought of that awful war, my heart felt heavy and tears welled up in my eyes. Shaking my head to clear away the depressing thoughts, I set to work. The King had long abandoned this village, not giving any of his poor citizens a second thought and using all of his resources to save himself and his pitiful army. The people here were stick-thin and had not even a penny to their name. I couldn’t stand the thought of any more innocent people losing their lives, so every morning before the village was awake, I would come here and refresh the crops.

I glided towards the first field, the wheat field. I crouched before the tiny field and pressed both my palms into the wet grass. A small rumbling could be felt through the ground beneath me, my palms glowed a light green as the wheat stems started to stand up and dance. All of a sudden, the once barren wheat stems exploded with heads that quickly filled with wheat kernels. Smiling at my own handiwork, I set towards the next field.

It only took me about fifteen minutes to finish all the fields, now the villagers would have plenty of food to eat; as long as they gathered enough of it to hide away before the guards came and took ninety percent of the food as “tax”. I didn’t have enough time to feed the pigs and chickens before the villagers came out of their huts.

I floated quietly up towards a tall tree on the outskirts of the village, settling on a tree branch, the fog had lifted enough for me to observe the activities of the villagers. The male villagers lumbered towards the fields, rejoicing that their crops had grown so much seemingly overnight. The women came out of the huts, some of them holding skinny babies, and others had sickly children hobbling around them.

The men quickly set to work, tending to the fields as the women grabbed the food and hid it in barrels and under dirt piles - away from the prying eyes of the knights. The villagers knew that they had to save a significant portion of the food for the knights, for if they didn’t, the knights would take their bayonets and murder a baby or child every time the village didn’t produce enough food for the month.

The Kings castle lay to the South of the village, I could already hear a group of knights heading this way. I desperately wished that I could be of more help to the villagers, but as one of the Sister Earths, I am not to show myself to humans at the risk of them capturing me and abusing my powers.

As much as I knew that these villagers were not evil, I have seen the horrors of what humans are capable of, and what they would be willing to do in times of desperation. My powers are better spent in secret, lending a helping hand from a distance and never interacting with them.

“Wahhhhhhh!!!”. A singular, loud trumpet startled me out of my daydreams. I looked down from my perch and saw the knights on horseback quickly approaching the village. The villagers scrambled quickly to compile a massive pile of food for the knights to take. The Knight Commander carried a large black flag with a white clover in the middle of it, the symbol of Kranen. All the Knights wore black armor with white helmets and each carried a rifle with a bayonet, along with a massive sword and shield. It was always the same group of ten knights that came to this village, except today, there was a new knight joining them. Perhaps he was a trainee?

I watched as the group of knights rode along a thin, muddy road towards the entrance of the village. The Commander came to sudden halt, sending a spray of mud towards the villagers. I felt anger bubble up inside of me, these stupid knights had no regard for human lives. The knights all jumped down from their horses, some removed their helmets whilst others kept theirs on. I watched as the new knight trainee removed his helmet, I certainly haven't seen him before. He had bright orange hair and piercing yellow eyes, he would be quite handsome if I didn’t see him as such a detestable creature.

“Simple villagers!” the Commander boomed, “We have come to collect the monthly tax!”

The village elder walked towards the Commander, “Here you are, Lord Profonus, this pile here is all we have gathered from our crops this month…”

Lord Profonus walked towards the pile of food that the villagers had compiled. I was starting to worry as I noticed that the pile didn’t seem as large as last month's haul.

_These poor people, winter is closing in and they must be trying to save as much food as possible… I hope the commander takes this food and leaves the people be…_ I prayed quietly towards the Sky God.

“You think this is enough?! This is barely a pittance! Are you trying to get yourselves killed!?” The Commander swung his sword towards the townspeople. The woman and child cowered as the men stepped in front to try to protect them.

One of the village men stepped forward, “Lord Profonus! Please! Spare us, winter is coming and we have not enough food to feed our women and children…”

The Commander scoffed, “It is _your_ duty as citizens of Kranen to provide your tax towards the King. If you cannot do even a simple duty such as this, perhaps you do not deserve to call yourselves citizens of Kranen.”

The other knights quickly formed a circle around the villagers. I could feel myself shaking in rage, _how DARE he do this? Does Lord Profonus not know the horrors that these people go through each and every day just to survive?_ The tree that I was sitting in started to shake ever so slightly, at first I thought perhaps the tree was reacting to my rage, but it wasn’t until I was flung from the tree that I realized a massive storm had snuck up behind me.

I managed to catch myself just before hitting the ground, hovering above the dirt as a gust of wind blew me aside. I smacked against the side of another tree, temporarily knocking the breath out of me. _Damn Sky God, is this your idea of protecting the townspeople?_ I stood up and peered around the side of the tree; the knights' horses were bucking and running around in fear as the wind picked up and swirled around them.

I watched as the stupid knights ran around and attempted to calm down their horses, it was such a satisfying sight that I suddenly let out a loud snort. The new orange haired knight quickly turned around and stared in my direction, I gasped in fear and ducked back behind the tree. _Did he hear me?_

Once my heartbeat calmed down, I looked out from behind the tree again. The rain was coming down something fierce and there were cracks of lightning all around us. Lord Profonus was yelling and pointing with his sword, I couldn’t make out what he was saying but he did not look happy. Some of the knights had secured the horses and the others were grabbing the food and stuffing it into burlap sacks.

The villagers were retreating back into their huts; men, women, and children were sliding around the mud, trying to gain a grip and escape from the rage of the knights. Lord Profonus grabbed the collar of a young boy and quickly sliced off his head. I could hear the anguished wail that came from his mother, I felt my own heart stop as tears slid down my face. I fell to my knees and let myself cry, the sound of the wind and rain hiding my voice.

“AHHHHH!!” Another horrifying scream pierced through the howl of the wind and rain. I quickly looked up and nearly vomited from the scene unfolding before me.The knights were massacring the entire village, slicing and stabbing through each scared villager. I couldn’t let myself be a bystander, I leapt up and ran towards the village, my green dress billowing behind me.

“Stop!! Please stop!” I screamed in desperation.

Lord Profonus whipped around to face me, “And do pray tell, who might you be?” he sneered. The battle around us stopped as each knight turned and walked towards us, lifting their swords and rifles toward me. My heart was pounding in my chest, I didn’t know how to fight! What was I doing?!

One of the knights chuckled, “ _my my_ , she’s quite pretty, maybe we should take her as a prisoner?” A few others nodded in agreement as Lord Profonus walked towards me with his sword raised. I dropped to the ground and pressed my palms into the dirt.

“What? Giving up already, darling?” Lord Profonus cackled, “You can be my prisoner firs-”. He didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence as the ground beneath him cracked open and he fell down a steep hole.

The other knights backed away, “What the fuck!?”

“What was that!?” “What happened to Lord Profonus!?” 

Standing up, I wiped the dirt off my hands. “Alright, who wants to be next!” I yelled towards the knights. Feeling quite proud of myself, I tried to take a step forward but my vision went black and I quickly fell towards the ground.


End file.
